In His Arms
by Plot Bunnie Industries
Summary: This is much needed fluffly smut. Yes, I know thats all I'm good for these days. Full note inside. Beta-ed by theviewfromhere Extra chapter note of Importance for those who have read the story, check chapter two!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so we all know by now that RTD had a… sort of brain malfunction and decided that, not only was the Hub going to blow up, but Ianto was going to die. That really doesn't fly with me, so I'm here to give us all some much-needed PWP… well, not really a PWP 'cause it has something of a plot, but you get what I'm saying. **

**Alternate Universe in that the Hub didn't blow because Jack was smart enough not to go talk to that doctor again at the hospital about the dead guy. Cue Janto break. (Thanks, KT, for beta-ing... as always.)

* * *

**

Jack Harkness sat on the edge of his desk, pondering. He didn't know what was happening with the children and he also had no idea what Gwen was currently doing in the autopsy bay, but Jack wasn't actually thinking about any of that.

Ianto walked around the Hub, checking computers and occasionally texting someone on his private cell phone.

Jack was pondering over his lover, and the things he couldn't bring himself to say to the younger man. The Captain was afraid of the three little words. According to Torchwood's unwritten rules, no one lasts to collect their pension. Jack simply didn't want to commit to someone, again, when there was the very real possibility he'd have to watch them die a gruesome death in the field. Ianto, Jack thought, would be different.

Jack Harkness doesn't fall very easily, but this time he undeniably did.

He tapped his comms.

"Ianto," Jack said.

"Jack," was the reply. Jack watched as Ianto turned toward his office with a questioning look in his eyes.

Once Ianto saw his lover's face, he knew to come to the office immediately.

"Hungry, Jack? And it's before noon, even." Jack could practically see the smirk on Ianto's face as he spoke through the earpiece while walking up the stairs.

"You know, sir, if we could figure out some type of system for these things, I would be most… _grateful_." Jack heard the suggestive tone in Ianto's voice as the Welshman leaned against the doorframe.

He quickly whipped around to face his lover, and softly kissed Ianto on the mouth.

Ianto moaned at the tenderness of the embrace and pushed back at Jack. They, very awkwardly, fell onto Jack's desk and Ianto pushed his boss against the edge.

"Yan, I want this to be slow." Jack whispered into his lover's ear. Ianto let Jack lead him to the Captain's soft bed.

Tenderly, Ianto's trousers slipped off his body, along with Jack's off of his own body. Soon, the numerous shirts and ties, a pair of suspenders, a waistcoat and socks followed suit.

"Jack," Ianto breathed as the aforementioned man nibbled down the Welshman's chin and kissed the curve of Ianto's neck.

"Ianto, I need to tell you something, now." Jack's brain told him to say. What came out was more like 'Ianto… need… now."

"You said 'slow', Jack. Take it slow." Ianto practically moaned out the last words as Jack's finger entered him without much preamble. Before he realized it, Jack had lubed up his fingers and slid a second digit into Ianto.

Becoming impatient, Ianto shoved himself down onto his lover's hand and rode it slightly.

Jack pulled his hand out and stared into Ianto's eyes as the older man slicked himself up quickly.

Slowly entering his Ianto, Jack stuttered out the words, "Yan… erm, oh shit… I won't be able to say this any other time… 'mm, but," Jack was rooted deep inside his squirming employee as he said the final words.

"I love you." Jack said slowly, pulling out and thrusting in quickly before any worded reply could be uttered.

"Jack... ah... don't you think you could have... found a better time to," Ianto moaned as Jack's pace quickened.

"Ianto, this is the only time I have enough courage to tell you." Jack said slowly.

"With your cock up my arse?! That's the only... oh forget it, Jack. Just... god, fuck me already." With Ianto's urgent command, Jack could do nothing but comply.

Thrusting without abandon, Jack soon found a familiar rhythm. With Ianto's body working in unison with his own, the Captain couldn't help but growl deeply when he heard Ianto's moans.

"Oh, god, Jack!" Ianto called as he came quickly on both his and Jack's torsos. With his lover's muscles clenching around his hard and weeping cock, the only thing Jack could do was follow his scream of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm inside Ianto.

After the harsh breathing slowed and Jack pulled out of Ianto carefully, they kissed softly again.

"I love you, Yan." Jack whispered.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you, Jack; never in my life. I love you, too." Ianto smiled sleepily at his love and pulled the larger man against him.

"We should probably make sure the world isn't ending, you know." Jack said into Ianto's hair.

"It's always ending, Jack. If it did right now, at least I'd have died the happiest I have ever been: in the arms of the love of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY! I feel bad that this is out and I feel horrid about putting it up at a chapter update even though this story is complete. LOVE YOU GUYS!  
My beta is out of computer range for a few days and I have a couple things I need to get done here. If anyone would like to beta for me, I would love to have you. It will be a couple Gilmore Girls things and maybe a Torchwood/Harry Potter crossover update.

AGAIN, not a chapter update, I'm just in great need for a beta.

sorry... : C

-PBI


End file.
